Conventionally, there is known a docking station comprising a connector connected to a connector of an electronic device such as a personal computer, and holding the electronic device with the connectors connected to each other.
In such docking station, it is desired to more easily or more accurately move the electronic device to a position where the connectors of the docking station and the electronic device are connected to each other.